A portable electronic device including a display, such as a smart phone, a wearable device, and the like, is coming into wide use. Since the portable electronic device is not always supplied with power from the outside, low power consumption of the portable electronic device and a display included therein have become increasingly important.
The display includes a display panel (hereinafter briefly referred to as “panel”) displaying an image screen and a display driver integrated circuit (DDI) driving the panel. The display driver integrated circuit receives image data from the outside, performs image processing with respect to the received image data, and drives the panel by applying an image signal to the panel based on the processed image data.